Consumers may visit retail locations, such as shopping malls, strip malls, large department stores, or other locations having merchants with products and/or services available for purchase. Traditionally, consumers utilized cash, check, or payments cards (e.g., credit/debit cards) to complete payment for the items. These payment methods required the consumer to carry the payment instrument on them, which risked potential theft and/or fraud. Presently, in order to limit exposure to these risks, consumers have opted to utilize payment cards due to fraud protection services afforded by the card issuers. Thus, many merchants include magnetic card readers and other point of sale devices that may be utilized to verify the existence and funds available for the payment card. While some merchants offer payments using through check-in and online payment services, a payment provider, and a communication device in possession of the user at the merchant's location, infrastructure required to complete these payments has prevented the technology from becoming widespread.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.